Warmaster Ragnarok
Warmaster Ragnarok has proclaimed himself The One True Warmaster after possessing Sherezar and tricking each and every one of them all into saying a spell to give him some of their best skills! It’s going to be hard to stop a Warmaster with skills of all the other Warmasters. Role: Swiss Army Knife Overview Warmaster Ragnarok is one hell of a monster and the first one to have NO ELEMENT. And no element means no elemental weakness. Is he an attacker? Denier? Healer? Well, the truth is, he is all of those and more. In the style of Copycat, he copies the other Warmaster’s attacks and can use all elements as well. He is an incredibly dangerous enemy and an amazing ally too. Pros: *Insane stats and trait *Is in SIX BOOKS! *75% life removal skill with 1 CD *Great Special *Nice gimmicks like NER, PER, Torture and control effects *No elemental weakness *Has True Vision, making his moves rarely miss Cons: *Moderate cooldowns *'No AoE moves' * *79 Stamina cost on 75% life removal move but he can hold the Supercharged Amulet to deal with this *Revival skill could trigger anticipation Recommended Moveset It's quite difficult to recommend a moveset, as he has too many terrific moves to choose from. However, here are some choices: Unranked *Death Door / Mother Nature's Energy (Door for Remove 75% total life, 79s, 1 CD) / (Energy for 40 Nature dmg + Team Regeneration & Damage Mirror, 29s, 2 CD) *Archangel's Blessing (40 Light dmg + self Evasion + Team NER + 30% Heal, 31s, 2 CD) *Blacksmith's Masterpiece (40 Metal dmg + Nanovirus + Team Skill Mirror, 29s, 2 CD) *Demon's Flames / Grandmaster's Wisdom (Flames for 50 Fire dmg + Trait Disabled + Total Blind, 21s, 2 CD) / (Wisdom for 50 Magic Dmg + Curse + CDA, 21s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed Ranked *No More Failures (Ally NER + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Restore + Extra Turn, 23s, 3 CD) *Dwarf's Stomp (60 Earth dmg + Mega Stun + Team Control Immunity, 26s, 3 CD) *Undead's Ritual (Ally 50% Life resurrected + Double Damage + Extra Turn, 40s, 3 CD) *Choose 1 skill from Unranked moveset Recommended Runes: 3 Speed/Team Speed Recommended Relics: Alces' Amulet; Supercharged Amulet; Any Diamond Armor Relic Denier *Demon's Flames *Dwarf's Stomp *Grandmaster's Wisdom *Queen's Call (PER + 50 Water dmg + Mega Freeze, 25s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Runes: 3 Speed/Team Speed Counters *Since he has no elemental weakness, it is difficult to fight him. However, he can be controlled since he has the Hardened trait, so you can use someone that faster is than him, like Warmaster Sherezar. *Due to his cooldowns, CDA monsters, such as Pierceid, will work well. *Another big weakness for this Warmaster is that he lacks AoE skills. This means that if you use a monster with Taunt, like Koralle Brutalis, Clipeum, or Eisul, it will stop him from destroying your team (you'll need a NER monster to stop that Curse effect). Eisul is especially great since Ragnarok has to PER the Mega Taunt and Trait Disable the Taunt just to be free to attack the other enemies. *One of Ragnarok's best gimmicks is his diversity of OP status effects. Thus you will need PER and NER. Consider taking a good support like Wyrmlad or Gakora to partially weaken him (Holter's Bodyguard, Shannara's Bodyguard, Wickah and Ingenica can also PER and NER). Artifacts like Nitroblaster are also recommended since they're immune to any status effects (Ragnarok could disable it's trait so watch out for that.) Fun Facts *This monster is available in Heroic Dungeons like any other Warmaster, but the Elements you will use to obtain him change at each stage. You will need Nature monsters for the first, Earth Monsters for the second, etc. *Dark is the only element he cannot deal damage with. *Since there is no Special temple, he can be fed to level 100 without any temples since he only has the Special element. Category:Warmaster Category:Hardened Category:Anticipation Category:Duel Trait Category:Spirit book Category:Underworld book Category:Undead book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Families book Category:Exclusive book Category:Status Caster Category:Attacker Category:Supporter Category:Denier Category:Random Effects Users Category:PER Users Category:Resurrector Category:Healer Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Cause Shock Category:Evasion Category:Cause Nanovirus Category:Skill Mirror Users Category:Cause Trait Disabled Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Causes Curse Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:True Vision Category:Causes MegaStun Category:Causes MegaFreeze Category:Turn-Transferrer Category:Cause MegaFreeze